


Trapped

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 99 lights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Stalker. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Lilly was drifting in and out of consciousness, edging ever closer to the abyss that came with been in limbo. She stood in the center of a long, winding road contemplating her current surroundings as well as her only options – life or death.

Lilly incoherently mumbled as she briefly regained consciousness, noticing her late mother’s figure repeatedly mouthing the same words, beckoning her daughter towards her.

Lilly stared at the bright lights, gradually gaining the courage to embrace the unknown. She was aware that the differing hues and saturations of white meant that her death wasn’t just imminent but also inevitable as she got closer to the light source her natural optimism and toughness kicked in, reminding her that there was still so much that she had yet to achieve and that dying was not an option.


End file.
